Christmas at The Burrow
by Rivan Warrioress
Summary: Set during the Trio's seventh year. Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ginny all return to the burrow to celebrate Christmas with the Weasleys. HarryxGinny, RonxHermione, NevillexLuna
1. Chapter 1

**A.N. Just a reminder that I wrote this before Deathly Hallows came out, so that's why it is AU.**

Chapter 1 - Return

20th December, 2003 (Trio's 7th Year)

Harry grinned as the green car he was riding in arrived at one of his favorite places in the world, The Burrow. Fred, who was sitting in the driver's seat of the car, turned around to face the enlarged back seat, where Ron, Hermione, Ginny, and Harry were all sitting comfortably.

"Ladies and gentleman, we have arrived. Please wait until the seat belt sign has been turned off before exiting the vehicle" he smiled

"Fred, we have already stopped" Hermione gently reminded him

"What, Oh, yes, well, out you get then." Fred grinned. Hermione groaned and rolled her eyes at Ginny, and they both started laughing, waking up Ron, who had fallen asleep during the drive from London with his head resting on Hermione's shoulder.

'What's going on" He yawned.

"We have arrived, little bro, do try to keep up" George laughed from his seat next to Fred. Harry laughed and opened the car door, scrambling out quickly to avoid being climbed all over by Ginny. Fred and George opened up the car boot with a flick of their wands and lifted out everyone's trunks. Harry picked up his trunk, and followed the Twins up to the house. Harry stopped at the doorstep and waited for Hermione, Ginny and Ron, who was still yawning sleepily. Fred and George also waited for the rest, then knocked loudly on the door

'Who is it?" Harry heard Mrs. Weasley call.

"Mum, Its Gred and Forge, bringing Won Won, Hermione, Ginny and Harry home for the festive season.

"Oh, what was you favorite type of drink when you were small" Mrs. Weasley asked. Fred and George both grinned.

"Red cordial," they both answered, "What was the first thing we got a letter home from Hogwarts about?"

"Oh, my, that would have to be the time you put fire works under Snape's cauldron one potions class' Mrs. Weasley said, opening the door, "Oh my, there you all are. How have you all been, of Harry, you look so thin, we must feed you up over the holidays. Hermione, you're probably studying hard for those N.E.W.T.S. Ronald, I hope you have been behaving yourself, Ginny dear, you're growing up so much; do your school robes still fit? Come in, come in. Take your cases upstairs. I must go see to dinner" and with that Mrs. Weasley bustled of to the kitchen. Harry and Ron took their cases up to Ron's room a dumped their stuff, before returning to the kitchen. Harry was surprised see not only Fred, George and Mr. Weasley, but Charlie, Bill and Fleur as well. Ron was equally surprised

"What are you doing here?" he asked Bill

"Well, Won Won," Bill sniggered, "Fleur and I are also spending the holidays here, as we both have time off work, as does Charlie, so that's what we are doing here"

"Oh and how did you find out about 'Won Won" Ron shuddered.

"Hermione wrote to the twins and told them about you and Lavender just before you broke up earlier this year, I only know because she borrowed Hedwig to do it" Harry explained

'Oh man, that was low, telling those two," Ron pointed at the twins, who both faked looks of innocence, "She's going down, when I find something out about her and Krum, she's just gone" Ron furiously muttered.

"Did I hear my name" Hermione bounced into the room, stopping when she saw the scowl on Ron's face.

"He just found out about the letter, Hermione, I advise you to start running" Fred admitted.

Hermione's mouth formed a slight "Oh" before she spun around and raced out into the Weasley's backyard. Ron took of after her, slamming the back door as he left.

Charlie picked up a tin of biscuits, "Biscuits, anyone", he offered


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 – In the garden

Hermione ran through the snow, hearing Ron steadily catching up to her. She could feel her chest tightening as she began to slow down.

"All right, I give up," Hermione yelled, stopping. She bent over, gasping for breath when she felt something cold and hard hit the side of her face. Hermione gasped and straightened her back to see Ron howling with laughter.

"Ronald, I'm going to get you for that" Hermione yelled, making a snowball and throwing it at Ron. It hit him in the stomach and he fell over, completely winded. He got up and hurled another snowball at Hermione, who dodged, laughing. Ron yelled and ran at Hermione, knocking her into a snow bank and collapsing next to her, shaking with laughter. Hermione sighed and gazed wordlessly at Ron. He was so completely adorable when he was covered in snow. Hermione was so caught up in gazing at Ron that she didn't realize that Ron had begun moving closer to her. Hermione blinked when she did realize.

"Ron, what are you doing?" she asked

"Shhh, Hermione" he murmured, leaning close to her. Hermione let out a gasp as she felt Ron push his lips up against her own, but she didn't pull away. Hermione felt like time had frozen, like nothing existed except for Ron and Herself. Hermione felt her mouth open to admit Ron's tongue, and she felt hers brush up against his lips. She felt static race threw her body as the kiss deepened. When they did finally break apart, Hermione was speechless. Ron was the first to break the silence.

"Bloody hell, Hermione, you are such a better kisser than Lavender was" Ron swore

"Why thank-you for that assessment, Mr. Weasley," Hermione laughed, "You aren't so bad yourself, compared to a certain Mr. Krum in our acquaintance." Ron laughed, and then gazed into Hermione's bright brown eyes.

"Hermione?" he asked

"Hmm" she answered

"I love you, I always have, ever since we rescued you from the troll in first year, and I just wanted to ask you something"

"Yes?" Hermione asked, her heart seeming to be going at 100 miles per hour

"Hermione, would you go out with me" Ron asked his eyes full of adoration as he looked down at the woman he had loved for over six years.

"Oh Ron, of course I will, just one condition"

"Anything, 'Mione" Ron grinned dopily

"Do not tell Fred and George before I tell you to"

"Excuse me, I'm not the one with a history of snitching to them" Ron accused

Hermione imitated the Twins innocent look, "The devil told me to do it" She whimpered

Ron laughed, "In that case, you're forgiven" He murmured, kissing Hermione again. Hermione shivered as she felt the static again, but this time Ron noticed and he pulled off his cloak.

"Here, you must be freezing, let's go back inside. Do you know how long we've been out here" Ron wrapped his cloak around Hermione's shoulders while she looked at her wrist watch. Ron jumped when Hermione gasped

"Ron, we've been out here for almost two hours. They're probably so worried about us."

"We better not tell them tonight, they might get the wrong idea about what we've been up to" Ron grinned. Hermione glanced at him as she got up and burst into fits of giggles.

"We could get in so much trouble" Hermione laughed

"Let's just pretend we had a nice, long fight" Ron advised, still trying to stifle his laughter

"That sounds like a wise decision, Weasley" Hermione agreed, before putting on her 'I-just-had-a-fight-with-Ron-don't-speak-to-me' face and storming down the hill. Ron sighed happily, before waiting a minute, then following in Hermione's wake.

HP HP HP HP HP

Harry glanced out the kitchen window, searching for any sign of his friends return.

"Calm down, Harry, I'm sure they're fine" Ginny smiled from where she sat at the scrubbed kitchen table. She and Harry were alone, Bill had taken Fleur out to dinner, and Charlie, Fred and George had gone into the village, and Mr. and Mrs. Weasley had gone for an evening walk, leaving Ginny in charge of dinner.

"I know, it's just, I saw the look on Ron's face when I told him what Hermione had done, you know, the letter to the twins and all that, you don't think I should go out there and make sure they're not pulling out each others hair" Harry admitted

"They'll be fine, they'll come back, eventually, and Ron wouldn't hurt Hermione, he loves her." Ginny reassured him, stretching her arms and getting up. Harry just gazed at his ex-girlfriend. He was still in love with Ginny, but it was just too dangerous for her, especially with the final battle looming. Harry smiled, remembering Bill and Fleur's wedding. That had been one of the best days of Harry's life. Ginny had been stunning, and Harry hadn't really paid that much to the actual service, he was more interested in and the resentful glares she kept shooting at him from where she stood. After the service, Harry had seen Ginny walking off and Harry had followed her

_Flashback:_

"_Ginny?" Harry called. Ginny whipped around, tears pouring down her face. Harry instantly walked over to her. "Ginny, what's the matter?" he asked_

"_You, you're the matter; I just can't stand it, Harry, you and me, not being together. I hid up in my room for the first week and a half of the holidays. When you came back from your Aunt and Uncles house, I tried avoiding you, but nothings worked. Harry, I'm still in Love with you. I can't get all that time we spent together out of my head. I have nightmares about what happened at the funeral, and I wake up crying." Ginny broke down into furious crying. Harry groaned._

"_Ginny, I'm so sorry; it's stupid Voldemort, and the Horcrux's. It's just too dangerous for me to have a girlfriend at the moment." Ginny snapped her head up, her eyes, wet from tears, blazing_

"_Harry, almost my entire family is up to here," she put her hand over Harry's head as high up she could reach, "in this war against Voldemort. I'm already in danger, without being with you. Stop being so noble, and see this." Harry started laughing. "What is so funny?" Ginny snapped_

"_I'm sorry, it's just, we sound like Ron and Hermione having one of their arguments" Harry chuckled. Ginny smiled and wiped away the tears. Harry glanced around to make sure they were alone. "Hey Ginny" he whispered._

"_What" she whispered. Harry grinned and kissed her. Ginny groaned and hugged Harry as the kiss deepened. Harry finally pulled away as he heard the band start playing a slow song._

"_May I have the honor of this dance?" Harry asked_

"_So we're back together again?" Ginny smiled_

"_Yes, as long as you'll take me back after my stupid noble streak got involved with us" Harry grinned, offering her his arm. Ginny took it, and together they walked back towards the dance floor _

_End Flashback _

Harry smiled even more. Ever since then, he and Ginny had been 'romantically involved' secretly. Harry doubted even Ron and Hermione knew but he was beginning to suspect that Hermione had figured it out. It was actually quite a shock to Harry that Hermione hadn't figured it out sooner, he and Ginny had been almost caught several times, and it was sort of obvious when he and Ginny would be out of the common room at the same time, without a real excuse. Harry just assumed it was because Hermione was concentrating on their up coming N.E.W.T. exams. Harry was jerked out of his train of thought when he felt Ginny's arms gently caress his back.

"What are you thinking about?" Ginny asked, hr voice low and seductive

"You, of cause, and how I think Hermione's onto us" Harry smiled, gently wrapping his arms around Ginny's waist.

"It's about time, I've been expecting her to have said something about us for ages now" Ginny smiled

"You have, how long have you suspected she knew?" Harry muttered, kissing Ginny gently on the forehead. Ginny sighed and felt her knees melt

"Ever since Halloween, or maybe even before that" she groaned, allowing Harry's kisses to move towards her lips. Hastily, the young couple broke apart when they heard Hermione's approaching footsteps. Ginny sat back into her seat, and Harry quickly crossed the room and pretended to be extremely interested in Mrs. Weasley's family clock, which now displayed a hand with 'Fleur' engraved on it. Only Ron and Ginny's hands were resting on home. Harry whipped around as Hermione burst angrily through the door. Harry took one look at her face before deciding that it would be better if he just let Hermione rage around for awhile. He glanced at Ginny, who nodded and followed Hermione up the stairs. Harry winced as he heard a door slam. He sighed and silently wished Ginny luck in calming Hermione down.

**A.N. So, what do you think? Please keep reading. This chapter was a lot longer that the first. Do you prefer the longer or shorter format? Please review; your comments would be appreciated. **


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The rest of that evening remained awkward. Ginny and Harry were avoiding looking at each other, just in case they started laughing. Hermione were taking turns glaring at each other, though, when they were sure that Harry and Ginny weren't looking, they grinned at each other. After they all went to bed, each of the four found their dreams filled with visions and memories of their particular boy or girl friend.

A few days later, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley announced to the family that they would be going to have dinner with Arthur's parents that night, and would anyone care to join them. Bill, Fleur and Charlie all volunteered to go, but Fred and George politely declined.

"Besides, someone has to supervise this lot" George said, indicating Ron, Hermione, Harry and Ginny with his head.

Mrs .Weasley pursed her lips, suddenly not so sure about how good an idea this was.

"You can invite some friends from school, if you want to, but, the house better be in one piece when we come back." Arthur added.

"Okay, Dad" Fred smiled, but, strangely, Mr and Mrs. Weasley were not completely convinced that afternoon when they left with Bill Charlie and Fleur.

As soon as the door closed after the adults left, Fred clapped his hands together gleefully.

"Alright, does anyone want to do anything in particular tonight?" he asked. Ron shrugged from the couch, where he was sitting. Neville and Luna, who had come a few minutes earlier via the flu Network, shrugged to, and Neville fidgeted nervously.

"What do you propose we do?" Ginny asked, knowing that the twins were up to something.

"Well, first off, we should eat this splendid dinner we were left." George said, waving his wand and levitating plates, knifes, forks, spoons, and pots of Mrs. Weasley's delicious cooking from the kitchen.

He sat cross legged on the ground in the sitting room, and the food dropped in front of him.

"A picnic?" Ron said, dragging himself off the couch to get closer to the food. Harry sat down as well, next to Ginny.

"Why not, little bro" Fred said, stoking the fire a little bit, and sitting down beside Fred and beginning to lade out stew onto his plate. Shrugging, everyone else joined in, eating their fill of the cooking. Hermione, Luna and Ginny cleared the dishes, and Harry helped them wash up. Once the dishes were done, they all sat back on the floor in a circle.

"What now?" Ron asked, bored already.

"We could play 'I never,' with out the alcohol, of course." suggested Hermione.

"What's that?" Fred asked, leaning forward in interest.

"It's a muggle drinking game, though we could use butterbeer or pumpkin juice. Going around in the circle, every person has to say something they have never done, and everyone who has done it has to take a Shot of the drink."

"Good idea Hermione." George said, "Fred, do we have any butterbeer we could use?"

"Yeah, I think so; I'll just get it, _Accio butterbeer_." A full bottle of Butterbeer flew

Through the air until it landed in Fred's hand. George conjured up eight shot glasses, and Fred pored the first round and handed them out.

"I think I've played this before, don't worry Neville, its not too bad" Luna told him. Neville swallowed nervously and took his glass from Fred.

"Hermione starts, because she thought up the idea," Ron said, and Hermione shrugged.

"Alright, I never drank alcohol before I turned 17."

"Boring" Fred said, as he, George, Harry, and Ron all took their first shot and repoured there glasses. Ron was next.

"I never had a crush on a teacher."

Hermione pulled a face at him as she took her first Shot, thinking of Lockhart. Fred and George took one.

"Ew, that's disgusting. Who did you guys like?" Ron asked. Both of the twins turned red.

"McGonagall" the both muttered in unison, and Harry, Ron, and Ginny all burst into gales of laughter.

"Okay," Harry wiped tears of mirth from his eyes, "I never cried when in the aftermath of a Quidditch match"

"And rightly so" Hermione said as Fred, George, and Ron all took a shot and refilled their glasses.

"That's just sad, I never told the person I love that I loved them until they told it to me first"

Blushing, Harry, Ron, and Fred all took shots.

"Who, and why was I not told earlier?" demanded George of his twin.

"Angelina"

George let out a laugh and clapped his twin on the back. Luna cleared her throat.

"I never fell in love with a Quidditch player."

"Good one", Neville said as everyone except for Neville and Ron took a shot.

"Everyone has to say who!" Ron yelled.

That's not part of the game" George retorted.

"Oh, just say who it is. In most cases it's pretty obvious." Neville spoke up.

"Alright, youngest first. Ginny?"

"Harry"

"Harry, your next"

"Ginny" Ron shot him a glare, but didn't say anything, as Hermione had punched him in the side warningly.

"I can't believe you just admitted to that, Harry. It just proves how mental you are. Anyway, we skip Neville and Ron, so Hermione?"

"Ron" she coughed, embarrassed.

"Finally, she admits it." Harry laughed.

"Yeah, Ron doesn't look all that surprised, maybe he's smarter than we all took him for" Ginny said, and everyone except for Ron and Hermione laughed.

"Okay, Well, I'm with Angelina, so, who was yours, George?"

"Alicia Spinnet "

"Nice, so, apart from Won won, Neville and Luna, we all like Quidditch players. Okay. Neville's turn."

"I've never kissed a member of the opposite sex" Neville said, his voice only cracking with nerves once or twice."

Harry, Ginny, Hermione, Ron, and both of the twins went.

"My turn. I never slept with someone of the same sex." George said.

"And, predictably, the subject matter gets dirty when we get to those to" Harry said as no-one drank. George took a two shot penalty and everyone looked at Fred.

"I never seriously though about finishing school."

"Bastard" Ron said as everyone except the twins drank.

"Okay, back to Hermione" Fred said.

"I never believe in creatures when there is no proof of their existence. Luna drank proudly, shooting Hermione a look when she was done.

"I have never got any further with a girl than kissing" Ron quickly said, hoping to prevent an argument occurring.

"Which doesn't surprise me" Fred said as he and George proudly drank.

"I never paid attention in history of magic" Harry grinned at Hermione, who glared at him as she took her shot. Neville and Luna both drank too.

"I never really liked my love's first crush."

Fred and George both took drinks, "What? Our girlfriend's first crush was the other one of us, so of course we liked each other, in a non romantic way."

"I never slept with anyone of the opposite sex." Luna said

Both of the twins proudly drank.

"I am so going to tell mum" Ron grinned.

"You are not!" the Twins said in unison.

"I never thought I'd have fallen in love when I got to my age" Neville said proudly, and both the Twins drank again.

"I never fell in love with one of my best friends" George said. Muttering, Ron drank, as did Hermione, Luna, and Neville.

"I never fell in love with my best friend's sister or my brother's best friend." Fred said, and Harry and Ginny both drank.

"Okay, I think we've had enough of that game, let's tally up." Hermione said.

Fred had taken the most shots, with nine, followed by George, with eight, then Ron, Hermione and Harry, who all had six. Ginny and Luna both had taken four, while Neville had three.

"Well, that was interesting, and educational" Fred said as he leaned back against a chair. Ginny nodded.

"Yes, very insightful" she said.

"You sound like Trelawney" Harry said, and Ginny whacked him in the arm.

"You know, Ginny really should have taken a shot for 'I never fell for a teacher', because she was after Harry, and he was a teacher, you know, for the DA." Neville said

"Good point Neville" George said, stretching.

"Well, it's been lovely to catch up and all that, but some of us have to be at work very early tomorrow, so we'll leave you young things and go to bed." Fred said, getting up.

"What? But its Christmas eve tomorrow." Ron said.

"Exactly, we're going to be very busy with everyone doing their last minute shopping, so we'll get home tomorrow, late probably. Tell mum to save us some dinner, okay." George said, Ron nodded, and the two left. Neville and Luna left shortly afterwards as well, leaving Ron, Hermione, Harry and Ginny sitting on the living room floor in front of the fire. Eventually, Ginny snuggled up against Harry's chest, and fell asleep, and Hermione did the same to Ron. Harry and Ron didn't last that much longer, letting their eyes drift closed as they leant up against pieces of furniture.

Which was exactly where they were when Mr. and Mrs. Weasley walked through the door a few hours later. Up in their room, Fred and George laughed, congratulating each other on the idea of slipping a generous amount of sleeping draft into the butterbeer. Before they had started the game, they both had taken an antidote, and they were rather pleased with the results.


End file.
